fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A-on
A-on ( オン) is an altared Kawari and the one chosen to represent Lylisoma along with his partner Rin Yoichi. A-on makes sure everything goes smoothly and keeps Rin in check should he ever stray from his duties as representitve. Personality A-on is a humble and modest Kawari never bilittling anyone he may come across as he feels everyone has an important role to play in making Hylion the best place it could be. Believing his role to be, to watch over Rin, making sure his duties as representative are fulfilled and that the people are treated justly. From time to time he does get into arguments with rin over little things, but wont admit he has fun doing so. He has come to care for Rin greatly, but wont ever admit it either, but he will admit to respecting Rin for the way he takes care of his people of Lysiloma and fulfilling his duties thus far. History A-on is an altered Kawari that was given the magic to seal away Wizards. For an unknown reason his alteration caused his fur to change from the golden brown color to pitch black. Although some of his fur stayed gold most of his body is black. When the time came to choose which Wizard A-on was to be partnered up with, A-on volunteered to represent Lysiloma as he loves the view of the open sea and seeing all the different boats stationed at the port. Yet, unknown to him that Rin would become a dear friend. Magic and Abilities Intelligence: '''A-on is responsible for overseeing much of the political issues along with Rin, but it is no secret that he is brains when it comes to choosing the best course of action. Being a Kawari and one that is responsible of keeping Rin in check, A-on uses his brains to fight rather than his brawn as his only magic although powerful enough to seal any Wizard, it does not seal away their physical abitlites. Should the need arise he needs to fight, he usually studies as he is dodging his opponents and memorize their attack patterns so he can land his own attacks. With his fangs and claws that are incredibly sharp and powerful. '''Speed: A-on has amazing speed being able to dart around an area incredibly fast. Being as small and lightweight as he is and with his fur being mostly black, when he runs around it looks like a black shadow moving about with some unable to keep up. His speed allows him to gain the upper hand during battle being able to apply his magic while running and dodging. Flexibility: A-on is incredibly limber, much like cats or dogs, which allows him to dodge attacks more easily while darting about. Sealing Magic This type of magic allows A-on to drain a person of their magic to render them immobile. While this magic seems dangerous, it does not have the power to kill anyone directly. He could also seal away a person ability to use magic for a short period of time. The longer the restriction placed is, the more magic it requires to pull off. This however is not capable of sealing a persons magic permanently, and so far the longest limitation placed has been 6 hours.The one unique ability to A-on with this magic is being able to shroud himself in a blue-ish aura made up of Sealing Magic. This ability being useful should a large scale riot occur, as he shrouds himself and then proceeds to run around or through the riot allowing his speed to dodge any agressors. while running, tiny blue particles trail behind him falling on all those in the vicinity slowly sealing their magic away. Because this spell is so large in scale the tiny particles wont seal their magi right away, but instead do it gradually as time passes. Synopsis